


Boredom

by ShySnowFlower



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Dark God Ryan Haywood, F/M, One Night Stands, Ryan does a Zeus, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/pseuds/ShySnowFlower
Summary: A very quick drabble.Godhood could be boring, so Ryan has found a new way to alleviate his boredom.





	Boredom

Godhood did become a bit tedious after a while, so looking for new ways to entertain oneself did become more frequent.

Ryan could attest to that.

Being the Dark God was insufferable when it came to boredom, especially since many people were less than enthusiastic about his place in the pantheon. They saw him as a being of darkness and, ergo, misfortune. But he had heard whispers from some mortals about how there was an allure to him.

So, one evening, he found himself in a small village in a more human guise. In this form, his hair was jet black and tied into a ponytail, and one eye was acid green while the other was ice blue. He sat alone in a local tavern, sipping his drink.

A woman walked over with her own drink and struck up conversation.

It turned out the red-headed woman - Arabella - was a local seamstress who did have an interest in the Dark God (her words were 'He mus' be a misundastood fellow'). She seemed very eager to know more about 'Edgar' (the name Ryan chose for his mortal guise) and, before long, the two were in Arabella's bed in the throes of intimacy.

Ryan moaned softly as he held Arabella, his chest to her back, licking up and down her neck. She keened and sighed as his hands gently kneaded her plump breasts, her hands reaching back to cling onto Ryan's hips.

Ryan was careful as he thrusted upwards into Arabella's warmth, one hand moving down to roll her clitoris between two fingers. He kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

The two came at the same time, Arabella turning her head to kiss Ryan on the lips. He pulled out and laid her down onto her bed. He waited until she was fast asleep before quickly leaving, making sure that there was a letter behind to explain his absence.

Geoff had scowled at him when he returned, but Ryan didn't care. For now, he had placated his boredom. But he knew it would come back sometime soon.

Although, the blacksmith's son did look very handsome.


End file.
